Bon-Bon
Were you looking for the owner of Bon-Bon? Funtime Freddy? Or Bon-Bon's Custom Night variant? Bonnet? Bon-Bon also known as the Bonnie Hand Puppet is a character in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is Funtime Freddy's hand puppet. It also acts as an antagonist in the Sister Location Custom Night. Appearance Its physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game and its color design is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red rosy cheeks. It is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on its stomach, paws, muzzle and the insides of its ears. Like its original counterpart it also wears a red bow-tie. Similar to its appearance from the second game it wears a single black button in the middle of its chest. Its eyes are purple in color. Some say it has a strong resemblance with Adventure Bonnie from FNAF World. Bon-Bon stands at just less than 2 ft tall. This makes Bon-Bon tied with Bonnet for the smallest animatronic in Sister Location. Role In Sister Location In Night 2 in the Breaker Room, the player uses the space button to activate mascot response audio. This is Bon-Bon talking to Funtime Freddy, telling him to "calm down", and assuring him that he is worrying about nothing. This causes Funtime Freddy to be less aggressive towards the player. ---- In Night 3 there is a point in which the player will need to press a button under Bon-Bon's bowtie. However, the puppet will detach and sneak around Funtime Freddy's body. If you do not press its button in time Bon-Bon will jumpscare and kill the player. ---- Bon-Bon is last seen on Night 5 in the Scooping Room. However its endoskeleton has been removed, leaving only its inanimate shell. Bon-Bon also appears in Custom Night, attacking the player according to Funtime Freddy's audio cues. Mentions "Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!" -''Funtime Freddy (Night 2)'' "Hey, Bon-Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there!" -''Funtime Freddy (Night 2)'' Trivia * Bon-Bon's voice seems to soothe Funtime Freddy, as seen in Night 2. * Bon-Bon seems to be a mixture of FNaf 1 and FNaF 2 Bonnie. * Bon-Bon seems to be Funtime Freddy's "sidekick" * Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the Minireenas are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL to not have 5 fingers. * Bon-Bon's face is not fully seen in the trailer. * The name "Bon-Bon" is likely a reference to the Youtuber Markiplier and the Fanbase calling Toy Bonnie "Bon-Bon" in the second game. * Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireenas are the only animatronics not to have moving, split faceplates. * Bon-Bon, Minireena, and BidyBab are the only animatronics that are paired with other main animatronics. *Bon-Bon is voiced by Becky Shrimpton. *Bon-Bon is one of the smallest animatronics in the game, alongside Minireena, Bonnet, BidyBab, and Electrobab. *Cupcake and Bon-Bon are the only animatronics who don't have legs. However, in Night 3 Bon-Bon disappears so it's no longer on Funtime Freddy's right hand and sneaks around Funtime Freddy's body. *Bon-Bon, along with Bonnet, Minireena, and BidyBab, have no eyebrows. *If you look closely when Bon-Bon jumpscares you can see Bon-Bon's eyes shrink, this most likely done to make Bon-Bon's jumpscare look more scary to the player without them noticing. *Bon-Bon doesn't seem to be moving its own arms in it's act without Funtime Freddy. **It also appears to be able to move without using it's arms. *Bon-Bon's torso appears to be nearly completely hollow. (Seen as Bon-Bon and Bonnet have the same design) *Bon-Bon has a Second endoskeleton jaw in it's mouth. *Bon-Bons forehead appears to be popping out. *Bon-Bon is exactly like Bonnet. (aside from color) *Bon-Bon's voice actor, Becky Shrimpton, revealed that Bon-Bon's gender is female. Jumpscares from Custom Night and Parts/Service (As seen on Night 3).]] Bon-Bon's jumpscare sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Bon-Bon's jumpscare sound from Custom Night: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! (This is shared with the other animatronics who jumpscare you in Custom Night) Dialogue Night 2 "Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here." ---- "Shhh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok." ---- "Everything is ok, let's go back to sleep." ---- "Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse." ---- "Nope, no one is here." ---- "Shhh, it's bedtime. Let's go back to our stage." ---- "You must be hearing things, silly. giggle" ---- Giggles These are used in the Breaker Room. *Giggling* ---- Scurries The Scurries Bon-Bon makes in Parts/Service. ---- Knock The sound made when you successfully defended off one of the attacks done by Bon-Bon in Custom Night. Gallery Bon-Bon Idle Left.gif|Bon-Bon Idle Left. Bon_Bon.gif|Bon-Bon's Jumpscare. Bon-Bon Idle Right.gif|Bon-Bon Idle Right. 807.png|The last frame of Bon-Bon's jumpscare. Custom Night.JPG|Bon-Bon in a teaser for the game's Custom Night, along with Bidybab. PosterFFreddy.png|Bon-Bon in Funtime Freddy's Poster as seen on the front of the Breaker Room, saying "Get Ready!" most likely referencing the popular quote "Get Ready for Freddy". PosterFFreddyBright.jpg|Bon-Bon in Funtime Freddy's Poster, Brightened. IMG_0205.PNG|Bon-Bon in the scooping room, next to Funtime Freddy. IMG_0210.JPG|Bon-Bon hiding behind Funtime Freddy. IMG_0211.JPG|Bon-Bon's jumpscare. Notice it has an endoskeleton. Errors *When Bon-Bon is on the floor in the Scooping Room it's ear are sunken into the floor a little. **This also happens in it's idle animations but it's arm is sunken into it's body. *When Funtime Freddy is in the Left Closet Bon-Bon's shadow is present, even though Bon-Bon is not shown. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 5 Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Funtime Frenzy Category:Top Shelf Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy